Suprise!
by queenxree
Summary: *What happens when the class takes a day off and go to the Black Lake?


**Omg! Omg! Haha idk why i'm doing that xP**

**But here is another one-shot.. Hope you all like it!**

**And before you read, i would like to thank my BETA (: xaNicole! (Luv you!)**

* * *

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor." The class chorused.

Professor Slughorn smiled, "Today we will be learning on how to make a changing potion. But, for this specific potion, we will be focusing on changing your robes into swim wear."

Hermione raised her hand, "Professor, Why does it have you be swim wear?"

He grinned, "Because, Miss Granger, Headmistress McGonagall had given our class the day off to go and take a swim in our very own Black Lake."

"But sir, what if we don't want to swim?" Draco asked.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, that will earn you a failing grade for this activity."

"Failing grade?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, it will be a failing grade because you have failed to participate in the wonderful activity."

It became silent…

"Alright," Slughorn announced, "Let's get started! The instruction and the list of ingredients are in you textbooks. Page 309."

_10 minutes later…_

"Okay everyone," Professor Slughorn said, clapping his hands, "Bottle up your potions and let's all go out to the lake." But before he could exit with the students, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, will you two please carry one table and one cauldron and bring them outside. "

"Yes, Professor." The witch replied.

He turned his heel and exited the room with the rest of the students.

"Suck up."

Hermione glared at Draco, "Shut it, ferret."

He smirked but seemed to have no retort.

He heard her sigh, "Malfoy," she said as she took the cauldron from the top of the table Draco was carrying, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied as he walked out of the room carrying the table.

_At the Lake…_

The duo had reached the lake. Almost everyone had used their potions and were wearing their swimwear. Draco set the table next to the tree and Hermione put the cauldron on it. Then they both joined the class, who were in the middle of a discussion.

"Ah," the professor said as he saw the two joined the others, "You two. Well, as you can see, half of the class has changed already. The way you will be changing, however, will be like this.

The female will go first.. and pour the potion over the male. Then after the male has changed, he shall do the same thing with the female.. The two students will use their own potion on their partner."

"It seems like the potions are going splendid.. Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy are the last ones.. Come on up and let's give your potions a try and after we can have our good day off."

Hermione gulped as she walked towards Slughorn while Draco just strutted and followed suit.

"Hermione, just pour the potion over him." Slughorn instructed.

She nodded, uncorked the vial and poured her potion over Draco. Five seconds later, smoke started to form around her partner, covering him completely until the smoke dispersed. Showing a _very _built Draco Malfoy – his arms so muscular, his chest and abs like bricks made of flesh waiting to be hugged. It was an impressive sight. All he had on were his black swimming trunks. Every girl sighed and stared while the boys jealously glared.

"He has a tattoo!" one of the girls squealed.

Everyone looked closely, and there on his right shoulder, a tattoo of exquisite swirls and patterns only in a single band around his arms. The tattoo seemed to double as they kept looking at it. The second arm band looked like a million eyes as the sign of affinity. Between the two bands, in the middle of it, was a band of 6 roses.

"Mr. Malfoy... your turn."

He nodded and looked at Hermione, who clearly looked nervous. And he knew why.

He uncorked his vial hesitated and smirked, "Get ready Granger." then poured it all over her.

Just like Draco, five seconds after the potion was poured, smoke had started to surround her. As the smoke disappeared, everyone had gasped. The smoke had revealed, not a bookworm looking Hermione Granger, but a hot and sexy one! She had a pure white two piece, her hair was now a bit wavy and not curly, and it parted covering the white straps to her bikini. Who knew she had curves under all those clothes she wore! But what surprised everyone was the tattoo on her right ankle. It looked exactly like the one Draco had on his arm.

Guys had their mouths open, some were practically drooling. The girls, well, they were pretty envious. She turned away from Draco and just looked at Harry and Ron.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, "You… you have a tattoo?"

She blushed, "Um, yeah."

"Since when?" Ron asked, finally popping out of his daze.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and kiss her cheek." A month ago Weasley."

_GASP!_

She looked over her shoulder and saw who he was and smiled. She then looked back at the two and the class, who were staring, or mostly glaring at the two from jealousy, "Umm, Ron, Harry, everyone... This is my fiancé, Draco.. We're getting married next month."

"Suprise." Draco said with a smirk at the class before leaning down and and planting a kiss on Hermione's lips.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is a wrap!**

**What did you all think?**

**Yes? No?**

**Like? Hate?**

**Favorite? Subscribe?**

**I love you all..**

**And PLEASE..**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
